Downgrading To A HumanBeing
by Pheonix-Titan243
Summary: Respect is everything on this planet. To get to the top, you have to reach bottom. T-M rating; Ilanca
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Insomnia

It illuminated the room, like ice had covered the floors and the walls. That one planet that no one could live on; But man had touched it at one point in time. Though it produced something, it gave nothing, except beauty. Every month it would disappear into darkness. He would watch it.

Watching with his dark, tired eyes. Eyes that were angry, filled with sorrow, and just wanted to sleep. Eyes that had watched his own father die, fall into oblivion. And when Lance had reached out for his father, hoping for him to come back, he never did.

A father broke a promise to his son, a binding promise. The only promise that had kept his son alive and filled with hope. Now, the only time he saw his father was when his eyes were closed and he fell into sleep.

Sleep, though, was rare for the burdened Corporal.

If anyone knew him for a week,they would blame it on the sleeping princess in the room down the hallway. It was more than that, though. He knew that, his conscience knew that. No one else knew that though. No one else would.

Sleep meant losing time. Losing life. Losing even more sanity than what he had already lost. He couldn't lose more, for fear if he did, the world he built around himself would crumble.

It was already crumbling...

Turning his head, his onyx eyes glared angrily at the digital clock on his night stand. The red numbers seemed to glare back just as angrily. Two-fifteen in the morning. He had been awake now for fifteen minutes. Before two, he had been asleep for three hours.

That was all he needed. Now wide awake he stepped onto the cold floor. Shivers were sent up his spine, through his well trained muscles. On the balls of his feet he slipped through the house like a shadow. Just like he had slipped through life after the fight with Baron...

After cleaning the school he had so mindlessly damaged and destroyed. He had decided to slip into the shadows, slip behind the backs of others and become better than the others without them knowing.

Never forgetting though, the rush he felt when breaking rules. Breaking rules, letting his world crumble, allowing himself to let his mind be free. It was ecstasy. The last time he had felt it was that night racing The White Dragon...

Chan.

The bastard tried to give him. A human though, had given him a challenge.

Silently a smirk ran over the Corporals features, he paused in the kitchen. Human-beings were such a primitive race...they had no worries. They could break rules...they could let their world crumble and still be forgiven...

He wanted it.

Looking out now, through the large bay windows in the living room at the moon he smiled now. Something rare for Lance Lunis. A challenge, better than what he had been presented before had shown itself.

He was to downgrade to a human-being.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Speed

Ilana gripped the sides of the passenger seat. Biting her lower lip she closed her eyes tight. Humans made rules for a reason and somehow HE always found someway of breaking them. "Lance, slow down!" she snapped angrily.

Dark eyes flitted over to her, but his heavy foot lifted off the accelerator. Muscles relaxed as the speedometers numbers lowered itself from seventy to fifty. He grunted a few angry curses at her, lately that mouth of his had become full of such bad words. He knew his car. It was his, he had built he. He drove it. When it sped up, he sped up.

It was like his manus armor and him. Or their bond between titan that they shared. Her cronus armor was the same way. "You should understand." he hissed angrily at her as he pressed gently on the brake, coming to a red light.

"What?" She snapped back, narrowing those eyes at him. How was she supposed to understand? She didn't drive, it made no sense to her...what was he supposed to be getting at?

The angrier he got the whiter his knuckles turned as he gripped his precious wheel tighter. "Driving..this...is like driving our armor...or titan..." he explained through tightened teeth. "...that rush of flying, speeding...don't you get it?" he questioned, looking over at her.

Her face held question, he could have slapped her. Somehow though, he had more respect for her than that. He would have to show her instead. "Fine." he hissed as if venom spit from his canines. As the light turned green he lifted his foot. Panic already set in on Ilana's expression, he ignored her as his foot came down. The wheels spun, then, the car shot off.

Fear set so deep into her body, she couldn't scream. Her chest though heaved, and she gripped the seats again. "L-L.." she wasn't able to finish; he was turning the wheel around a sharp corner the tires continued to squeal.

The corporal glanced over at the princess, something stirred in his body...he couldn't tell what it was though, at least not yet. But he wanted to continue, he wanted to hear her beg him to stop...

He smirked. "Should I continue Princess?" he teased, pressing farther down onto the accelerator. The engine roared, switching gears angrily. He knew how much the car could take, but how much he could take was another question. Breaking so many rules, bringing Ilana down to a level to where he could be above her...it brought out something deep inside of him, something he had been holding back for years.

Shyly she shook her head, still terrified. He purred softly. "Not speaking?" he asked gruffly, pressing farther now on the metal below his foot. He heard her nails dig into the leather of his seat, his stomach lurched in power. They would be home soon and he was now hitting ninety.

"Yes!" Ilana bursted out, screaming almost. "Stop! Please, just stop Lance!" She cried. Her shoulders shook and her eyes brimmed with tears, what had came over him?

He slowed down quickly, seeing how much Ilana was freaking out. "Damn,damn..." he whispered gently. His mind became clear again. He was terrifying the woman he was supposed to protect...The hell was he thinking? His stomach though, still lurched with power and something else...

The brakes squealed as he stopped in front of the house...Ilana, beside him panted and departed the car quickly. The car door slammed and he was alone...

Alone...to think...the expression on her face, her screaming for him to stop...he groaned, lurching his head back gently...it felt so good...

He stayed in the car for a while. Ilana wondered if he was okay, but dare to not go outside and check.

Truthfully, she never wanted him to stop.

Oh God did she not want him to stop...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lying

The incident was not mentioned the next morning. Nor in the car on the way to school that day. Octus drove as usual to school, being the "eldest" of the bunch they had to keep a solid form. Octus noticed though that the hormones of both Ilana and Lance were more off than usual. And when Lance had walked in the door approximately an hour after Ilana had his hormones had been even more off the charts then they were now.

When Octus had questioned the Corporal; Lance had replied with silent shrugs. His eyes had been tired as if he had just exerted himself greatly. Then the man had gone up the stairs and went silently into his den where he stayed the rest of the night, even after two in the morning.

That morning things between the two galalunians had been tense. When Ilana had glanced at the man, heat had gone to her cheeks and she had struggled to hide such things. Lance on the other hand struggled to not look at the Princess, but when her back was turned Octus caught the Corporal's onyx eyes watching her. He would shift, as if recalling something then his hormones and heart rate would spike.

They did not speak during breakfast either; Ilana stirred her grits as Lance stared at his bacon. Octus knew he didn't make mistakes, especially with cooking. So there had to be something going on with them. Better judgement in his circuits though told the robot not to ask questions just yet.

The day though went on like usual after the two teens had exited the 'soccer mom' car. Lance and Ilana went on their ways. School ended, a mutraddi beast appeared, Titan was formed. The beast was destroyed.

This was their daily habits. Go to school, blend in, destroy beast, protect the princess. It was a life that most teenage boys would want on Earth. Protect a beautiful princess, have powers that no one else had. Be a hero in the eyes of millions.

Lance scoffed. What a joke.

The daily habits, on the other hand of men like Mike-Chan was something interesting. A smirk formed on Lance's features...school would still be in there, he would still see Ilana. That was something that he would have to do, after all he was sent here to protect her. But the racing, the thing that sent fire through his soul, that made his heart race it would be there too.

He could live again.

In thought his fingers caressed his chin as he stared out his window. The red numbers on his clock now red two thirty in the morning, he had been awake for thirty minutes.

Awaking at two in the morning was one of his daily habits. Another one of his many daily habits. If he was already awake at two in the morning, racing, he could get rid of the annoyance of waking up in a lonely,silent bedroom...

His legs carried him into pacing around the room now, slowly. He only had one source into racing though, the rest, he could not remember their faces. That one person was Mike-Chan. The White Dragon. He was in jail now...

"Five to ten years..." he told himself in a low growl. There was a fine line between his sanity and the crumbling world. Between screaming and staying silent. Five years was too long. There had to be someway of getting Mike out, getting him some way of freedom...

Ilana had once noted laws. That there were laws and rules for everything on Earth. When she had gotten Lance out of trouble that night, she had handed the large man that had held Lance in there for so long a book that read 'LAWS'.

Stopping, Lance smirked. There was a way to get him out. Something called bail. Lance remembered it now; Ilana read the paper alot, she would scoff at the men who got out on 'bail'. Bail was pay, but Lance knew how to get money.

Octus believed every word Lance would say to the robot. With no feelings, the thing would not notice if he was lying or not. And with the way his hormones were acting up lately, he would be too busy scanning them rather than giving him a brain wave functioning. He would just have to come up with a simple lie, the princess needed something, maybe? No..then Ilana would get involved.

He didn't want that. He would have to hear her gripe then. What else was something the Corporal could lie about...

Silently Lance fell into his mind, pondering what else. His dark eyes fell into slits, staring at the floor. Suddenly they shot open at quarter till four. He had it.

He had proved to Mike-Chan before he was a great racer...all he had to do was bail him out, he would reach respect. Lance would go to Octus, ask for the money. Lance would say the money was for his car, the car he cherished; his baby. And Octus would understand, easily giving him the money. He would bail Chan out, then once paid back Lance would spend the money on his car for real...

A wide grin spread across Lance's features. It was perfect...

Everything was falling into place...Lance, looked up at the final bit of the moon as it waned its self away from the Earth and into darkness.

A new moon, a new Lance...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Freedom

Jail wasn't his thing.

He was well built, been on the streets his whole life, eaten plenty of shit, and fought plenty of times. But there were too many crazy fucks in this place for him. And the cells were fucking disgusting. And where were the women? This place was nothing but a hell hole with a bunch of men looking for a fuck.

Mike-Chan stared restlessly out the small four by four window of his cell. The blue skies seemed to call for him, they cheered freedom and sang for the roads he had been taken off of. Closing his eyes he turned away from such thoughts, though his body still raced. He wanted his car back, his baby. The mother fuckers had probably crushed it by now...all that work...selling all those drugs, getting all that money, and for what?

To end up here.

Veins in his wrist pulsed, he knew what was coming. This was withdrawal, the simple answer was that. The drugs he sold, he also did. It was rare for one not to do what he sold, there was no exception to him. He closed his slanted eyes tighter, head pounding now. He wanted to fly, wanted to be free. No one could get him out now, and that's what drove him crazy.

A fucking miracle. That's what he needed. But angels didn't come to drug dealers and men who used their women. Oh no, God didn't answer to men like him. For God didn't forgive the men who dug needles into their arms and used mother natures plants to fly.

The footsteps of the monitors on his floor brought him back. He had been put on Alpha for now, the top floor. The worst of the worst. Or what he had heard. "Chan!" Their voices bellowed, echoed like beasts. Quickly his body shot up, like a puppet. He was so used to such things now, he didn't have to control himself. "There's a visitor here to see you." one snarled angrily at him through the bars as if they were the ones locked up day and night.

Chan didn't question. Guessing a lawyer, or possibly his mother or father...they refused to get him out of jail telling him that if he was lucky enough, God would find a way. What religious fucking freaks. He scoffed as he walked out of his cell, hands in his sweatshirt pockets.

The two guards flanked him, but did not hold as tightly as they should. Chan had been a good boy lately, they trusted him. The Dragon watched them though, constantly waiting for an opening. As a dragon, a wild animal always does when caged in and bound by human hands.

The double doors opened, and when Chan looked up from his lookout behind his shoulder, he froze. His face, now void of all color, became even more pale in such. His eyes though, which had gone dark since his arrival at jail brightened. The man in front of him stood with a small, winning smile. In his hands held two pairs of car keys. One pair Mike-Chan saw as his own...the other pair belonged to Lance Lunis.

The white Dragon broke out into a large grin. "Baby boy came to help me out."

Maybe God did have something to do with this. Then again, maybe Lance was just a smart mother fucker.

Chan didn't care either way. All he knew now, was he was free.


	5. Chapter 5

[A/N: Warning: There's some sexual content and drug use in this chapter. Read at your own risk. Also: Last chapter to post for another few days, but possibly publishing a new one soon. Keep watch. Thank you for reading and reviewing (:. Have a great Thanksgiving and Happy Holidays!]

Chapter 5: Respect

Lance seated himself in his car, Chan stood outside of it holding the driver seat door open.

"Why'd you do it, baby boy?" Chan half teased, half meant. His mind reeled. He was free. Freed by the man that had put him in here in the first place. Lance gave no answer though, he stared silently, instead at the windows of the jail that he had just walked out of.

Mike-Chan frowned. "Alright. Let's get out of here then." He said, Lance nodded in agreement, he didn't like this place. The bail had been all in all five hundred dollars. The Corporal had been slightly surprised at the cheapness of it. In his pocket still held four hundred dollars. It began to burn a hole in said pocket, and Lance gripped the wheel tightly, turning the car on.

Chan turned his back, then Lance spoke.

"I want on your team." his voice was gruff, eyes narrowed over at Chan. A small smirk came to the Asians face and he chuckled.

"You think you can be on this team?" He asked, motioning to his car. The dragon gleamed in the noon sun, a warning to other drivers: The white dragon was not a force to be reckoned with.

But Lance had challenged him, and he had almost won. Lance knew he could wrestle the dragon and could proudly wear those scales on his neck if he tried again. "Yes." He hissed gently. From his pocket he produced the four hundred dollars that he hadn't used for Chan's bail. "It's time you showed me respect, Chan." he warned darkly. "Do what you want to my car and let me race. I'll get you more money than you've ever gotten."

Chan's eyes widened at the wad of money. He reached out to touch it, like a child with it's favorite candy...Lance pulled it away quickly, smirking. "You must agree first." He glowered at the Dragon.

Chan tightened his jaw, but still did not give an answer.

When the sound of the front door closing echoed through the house Ilana barrelled down the stairs and glared hotly at Lance. "Where have you been?" She snapped angrily. Her small shoulders shook, he had been out since ten in the morning and it was now seven at night! How could he be so careless?

"I had things to do." He replied shortly. She stepped closer to him, the smell of smoke and oil filled her nose and she writhed away from him. "Lance! You stink!" She yelled.

It took him a moment, then he picked the collar up of his shirt and sniffed. "Nhn." he grumbled a little, looking at her. Chan had been smoking around him and drinking when working on Lance's car...he hadn't thought about Ilana's reaction to it. "I smell..fine." he shrugged, looking away from her. Leaning back against the door he shoved his hands into his pockets and looked at the wall.

Ilana frowned and stepped closer to him. "Why do you smell like smoke...?" she asked, growling lowly. "Did you smoke?" she snarled now.

He looked more at the wall now. His mind was moving slowly, his eyes were glazed over. Maybe Chan had talked him into a bit...but it hadn't been much, had it? He couldn't remember now, he remembered driving home...coming through the door. Now Ilana was here...she had just asked him a question. Wait, this was earth...how did she know if it was anything bad though...? "Just a cigarette...?" he shrugged.

Suddenly his face stung and she was crying gently. "Bullshit!" she snarled. It was rare for the princess to use Earthly profanity's unless she was excessively upset. "You must think I'm so stupid...Lance..." she beat her tiny fists against his chest. "I know what you were doing...that nine hundred dollars...your car sounded different when you pulled in...and now, you're high!" She cried more. "Do you not have respect for anyone?"

Ilana was smarter than she looked, much smarter...Lance took her wrists and pulled her closer to him. She was warm against his cold body, considering he had been outside all night. She gasped gently, but didn't struggle to pull away. "Princess." his voice was gruff. He had been coughing a lot since Chan had passed him that blunt..."How do you know all this?" he asked, looking into her eyes, he pulled her closer. Their hips met perfectly in place, he groaned gently.

Her muscles were tight in anger against his relaxed ones. She stared into his glazed over eyes, anger burned deeper into her. How could he be doing this? Ruining himself, bringing himself down to where these Humans stood..."It wasn't hard to figure out since your little racing incident with me in the car." she growled lowly.

"You liked it." he stated. Her face flushed, and she looked away.

"That is not the point, Lance." She replied heatedly, now trying to pull away. He refused to let her go though. She glared at him hotly, wishing looks could kill at that moment. A smirk slowly formed on Lance's darkened features, he was enjoying this. "The point is, you're breaking more Earthly rules..." she added.

He was like a statue; her body shook. They were complete opposites, but something brought them close together. Something always did. It was a gravitational pull. It was their lust for both power and pride. They both yearned for it. Lance wanted to be the top, the best at everything, even if it meant breaking rules. Ilana wanted respect, she wanted to be a leader.

They were both intelligent. People to them were easy to figure out, the humanoids were like the toys they once played with when they were kids.

Suddenly, Ilana drew in a deep breath, her emerald eyes widened. The pieces of Lance's complicated puzzle had just been put together in her brain. Lance enjoyed breaking the rules, feeling the pleasure of being let down and then put back up by being forgiven. And he knew if he was to get respect from these humanoids, he could control them, he could mold them into something of his own.

Respect on this planet is what ran everything. That and money. Lance figured that out simply by silent acts. That's why her father had chosen him to be her guard. He would figure it out, just as he had done at the Academy...and now, if Ilana possibly joined him, or maybe, stood silently and let him do as he wished she too could blend in better. Together they would become stronger and once back on Galaluna, they would be a team, destroying the beasts that ravaged their home.

"Lance..." She whispered gently. His eyes brightened at her understanding and his small smirk became a smile.

This deep way of thinking drew her towards him even more, she reached up taking his cheeks into her small hands. "You're crazy." she breathed, before leaning in...his strong arms wrapped around her waist and he held tightly to her. When their lips met, it was almost as if a fire had broken out amidst their bodies. Lance groaned as she pressed against him more, then her fingers curled into his dirty hair. "Damn." he hissed gently as his mind reeled with punctured thoughts.

They needed somewhere less open. The last thing they needed was their neighbors to see the two "siblings" straddling each other with their tongues down one an-others throats. Or more...Lance shuddered at this thought and had to wrench the Princess off of him. "W-We can't, not now." he huffed gently, trying to clear his mind. She looked at him with confused eyes.

"Too...open..." He tried to explain, though the pain farther down told him to ravage her body like a hungry animal. She nodded quietly and tried to slip away before Octus would be questioning why there was so much going on.

When she left he hurried to his room, slamming the door and locking it.

A new plan began to form in his mind...he looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand, only seven...if he slept now he could have plenty of sleep until two in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Inhibitions

He did not awaken at two in the morning. Infact, he awoke only when Ilana came to wake him at seven in the morning. He grumbled angrily at her, curling into a ball. He wanted to sleep more, it was Saturday and he had no plans until five that night. The green he had smoked the night before had hit him so hard his insomnia had disappeared. It was amazing to actually sleep to be able to keep his eyes shut all night.

The princess began begging now. "Lance, you've been asleep for twelve hours according to Octus." she said, pushing gently on his blanket-covered shoulder. "You need to wake up or you will be asleep all day!" she groaned angrily when he refused to budge.

Slowly he began to move when she made the decision to be stubborn and sit beside him on his bed. As if she had forgotten about last night, or maybe she was teasing him. Either way, he'd rather not be figured out by the neighbors or have Octus give him 'the talk' about how they needed to stay 'secretive'. Slowly he sat up, glaring at the princess. "Get out..." he grumbled at her.

She pushed her nose up to the ceiling. "Not until you wake up." she replied stubbornly. She obviously had no idea of the effects of the morning on men. Or thought it must not have pertained to Lance. There was only so much he could do to control his body...mornings were not one of them.

"Please, Princess." he rubbed his head, he wasn't in the mood to argue. And if she stayed long enough...he sighed heavily. He didn't want that to happen, not yet.

Emerald eyes stared at him, then nodded. She slipped off the bed, he caught sight of what she was wearing. God damn. Tank top, tight jeans, hipsters infact. When her feet met the wooden floor, they told him she was wearing heels. She had no problem walking in those boots, her feet had been in heels all her life. It was like breathing for her to walk in such things. She was telling him something without having to open her mouth; he understood.

Before she exited the room, he spoke. "You're coming with me tonight." he watched the expression on her face, she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Good." she closed the door, her footsteps echoed down the hallway, the stairs then into the living room.

It took Lance a moment before gathering his settings and a purpose for getting out of bed at seven in the morning. Maybe he could talk Octus into going to the store...then him and Ilana could have a talk...he shuddered; no. He couldn't just do that, Ilana didn't want it, he had to remind himself that.

What bullshit. He told himself. Of course she wanted it. She had wanted it from the first day they met.

Sliding out of bed and pulling the covers off his body, Lance reminded himself that he hadn't exercised last night. His routine had been broken. Then again, alot of things had been broken, what was one more thing? He caught his body in the mirror and smirked. He was fit enough anyway, wasn't he?

Women looked at him, and he didn't even have to flaunt. Even his "sister" wanted to fuck him. Everygirl wanted in his pants. Men were jealous of him, they respected him from head to toe. They wanted to know his secrets, tried to sneak their ways in through his walls. He never let them, poor humans didn't know how to break through these walls. Not even those poor Galalunians knew how to back home.

Lance grabbed his towel from the bed, and walked to the bathroom. Ilana was downstairs watching something on TV, Octus was in the kitchen cooking. Lance's mind never felt so clouded in his life, but he felt so tall...so, high. If it was going to continue like this, then that's all he wanted. He closed the door in the bathroom and looked at his face. His jaw line was strong, his eyes were dark, those bedroom eyes. Drawing women in, telling people he had a rough life. Inviting them in, but pushing them away at once.

He was the empidimy of sexy, dominant, male. And although there were many women he could get, now that he thought, there was only woman he wanted. And he would have to claim her before opening her to this void he had opened for himself just twelve hours ago. He didn't give a fuck what others thought. Talking was what made others lose respect for these humanoids, as long as he kept his mouth shut though, it didn't matter.

He smirked. Perfect.

An hour and thirty minutes later he was down the stairs and into the kitchen. Octus greeted him in a happy monotnous tone. Lance nodded to him in acknowladgement, then spoke. "Octus, could you do a favor for me?" he asked, pushing his bacon around on the plate that had been set infront of him.

Before Octus could turn to ask him what it was, the bacon was gone. Damn Lance was hungry. "What is it, Lance?" he asked slightly surprised at Lance's hunger.

"I need you to go to the store for me..." he spoke with his mouth full. "And get me some stuff." he added, pulling out a list. "If you can't find it, I need you to go to another store and find it there." Lance handed the robot the note. The things were things that a robot of Octus couldnot make, but instead would have to go out and find. They were real things, but were hard to find.

Octus was gone twenty minutes later and Lance was cleaning up the plates he had dirtied in his breakfast. Ilana walked slowly into the kitchen. "Why'd you do that...?" she asked quietly, stepping farther into the kitchen. Lance kept his back turned towards her.

"Do what?" he asked, drying one of the plates.

"You know what."

"I don't think I do." He rebuttled, starting on the next plate.

The princess huffed angrily. "You sent him off like that..." she walked closer to him. "I thought you didn't want to do anything." she accused him harshly.

Smart little princess. Lance looked over at her now with slanted eyes. "Don't think you want it either..." he rasped, turning off the water of the sink.

An air pressed against both of them. Suddenly Lance felt like a predator, about to pounce...and when he pounced, she seemed to be overly prepared for her back to slam against the kitchen table. He growled against the crook of her warm neck, their hips met once again, this time though their were no arguments.

Small gasps escaped her lips when his teeth ravaged her neck and nails tore at her skin. His fingers were cold against her warm body. Their lips met, he kissed her heavily and began rubbing his hips against hers, as if he were going to lose everything if he didn't take her now, right there on the kitchen table.

"Lance!" She snapped gently at him.

"Nnn...?" their lips had parted and since then he was trained on her breast. His eyes looked up boredly at hers, her face was flushed and her eyes glazed over with lust.

"Please, not on the kitchen table..." she groaned gently and bit her lip. "It's...my first time..." she blushed deeper, brighter.

Lance scoffed. "Figures." he chuckled and wrapped his arms around Ilana's body picking her up and carrying her upstairs.

"It's not for you?" she squeaked, getting almost angry that she wouldn't be taking his virginity.

Resting her on the bed he lifted an eye brow, looking at her. "Princess, I've been a solider my whole life..." he leaned down, stripping her of the shirt she wore. He paused admiring her pink and white bra, his mouth contorted to a sweet, cute smile. Then a finger traced the soft perked nipples through the cloth.

So it would be his first time, she told herself. Her body writhed in pleasure and she arched into his touch. "I-I just f-figured since..." she couldn't finish her sentence as Lance now stipped off her bra and suckled on her small breast. "Ngh...L-Lance.." she gasped gently.

"Since what?" he rasped. While lifting his head up, a line of siliva drew itself from her breast to his tongue; she blushed deeper. His fingers made their way to her other tender mound where he playfully pinched in between his index finger and middle finger. She moaned and gasped, writhing gently at the pain, but there was more pleasure as well.

"I-I guess since...you always have those women all over you." She admitted quietly, her emerald eyes looking at the wall now.

Lance frowned now and sighed; he moved his body against hers, the buldge in his pants rubbing against the heat between her legs. She squeaked gently. "You're the only one I look at." he told her simply before going back to attacking her with his mouth.

It was a quarter till four when Lance stepped out of the shower for the second time that day. Octus still had not yet come back from his duties and Ilana was sleeping, sorely, but peacefully in Lance's bedroom. She seemed more content now, as if what she had been waiting for had been fufilled. Lance sighed, of course the woman would be waiting for such a thing. He couldn't blame her though.

Walking back into the bedroom he watched her sleeping form, stepping closer he quietly reached out a hand and brushed his palm over her shoulder.

She shifted before her eyes fluttered open and she sat up quickly. "What ti-"

"Three fifty."

"When are we-"

"Four fifteen."

Her face brightened and her eyes narrowed in a sensual manner. This annoyed him rather than turning him on. "No, Ilana." he told her in a harsh, quiet tone. She frowned and sighed. He rubbed his neck and looked away a little, her frowns always made him feel bad. Pausing for a moment he ran his fingers over small knots in his neck, then glared at her. "Princess!" He snapped. "You left hickeys on my neck?" he flushed, deeper than ever, how was he supposed to cover these up?

"Hi..what?" she asked, blinking a little. Lance sighed and rubbed the brusies on his neck.

"Where you bit me." He grumbled at her.

She giggled and leaned up wrapping her arms around Lance's neck and caressing them. "I'm sorry." she whispered gently and pouted looking into his eyes.

He took her arms, and frowned at her. There was an odd feeling in his stomach; something was going to go wrong tonight. But he had promised Chan he would come.

He would protect the princess with all his might, no matter what happened


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Promise

The oncoming winter air was colder than usual this night. Lance noted as he stepped out of the car and looked up at the warehouse where Chan and his friends would work on their cars. The low bass of music hummed from the inside walls. Beside him Ilana closed the passenger door; she was nervous, and still sore she was tough though, Lance noted with a small smile. His dark eyes made their way over to her, she was in simple wear: a tight white t-shirt, and regular jeans.

She caught his gaze and turned her head over towards him, a small smile crept upon her lips slowly. He exchanged the smile before the warehouse door flew open and Chan's dark shadow stepped towards them. His oncoming form seemed to surprise the teenage princess, who suddenly was at Lance's side an arm wrapped around his.

"You brought Little Sis." Chan purrred humorously. His eyes ran over her body and Lance let out a small, protective growl. The Dragon's eyes went back to the other man infront of him.

"How's the car doing?"

"Good." Lance replied shortly, making sure Chan's eyes only met his.

Chan's eyes narrowed slightly at Lance; the Galalunian Corporal was showing him disrespect, something he wouldn't take. "Don't get hot headed because your mommy isn't here." Chan bared his teeth before turning his back on the couple and retreating into his cave.

Ilana gripped the back of Lance's shirt, tugging on it. He turned to look at her. "W-We should go." she whispered gently, pleading in her emerald eyes. "Someone's going to get hurt, Lance.." He waved her off and shrugged. "We'll be fine." he said and turned away from her again, he walked off going towards the warehouse. Ilana sighed but followed close, having no other choice.

Hours passed inside the old warehouse. Ilana stayed silent and stuck close to her Corporal. She refused to touch anything the men smoked though, as a princess she felt as if she had to be the responsible one. Stress weighed on her shoulders though, she watched Lance act like a fool with Chan and the others. She couldn't take this...

More stress weighed on her small shoulders when Chan spoke. "Let's try out that car of yours, man." he rasped, looking at Lance though shallowed eyes.

The warehouse seemed silent for a moment, despite the booming music coursing through their bodies. All eyes seemed tranced on the soldier. Ilana let out a thankful sigh as he checked the watch on his wrist and frowned. "Not tonight." he replied, looking over at Ilana. "Gotta get her home, before dad worries."

He was perfect at lying. Almost too perfect. But, it got them out of having even more trouble. She stood when Lance did so; keeping to him like the good mate she was. He turned back to give the dragon a wolfish grin. "I'll be back." he promised. Chan nodded before turning away.

The air had gotten even colder since they had entered the building. The girls small shoulders shook, but it wasn't from the cold.

They felt lighter now.

Once in the shadows and next to Lance's car an arm snuck around said shoulders.

"No more Lance." Ilana snapped, pushing him away. The dam broke and she felt the tears stinging her eyes now. "I can't be with you and these...things." she snarled, her warm tears slid down her cheeks now. She had been holding back these emotions since Lance had taken his first hit..."You're someone so different when you're on this stuff!"

Lance became wide eyed, then they darkened and narrowed. "Just...get in the car.." he hissed quietly.

"Gladly." She snapped back before turning on her heel and getting into the car. She slammed the door loudly and curled into the passenger seat.

Lance slid into the car and turned it over. Silently he looked over at her while pushing the car into drive. "Why did you come if you were just going to do...this." he growled, driving onto the road. Despite his high his anger made his mind become more clear, and his foot weighed heavy on the accelerator.

"I have no reason to answer to you, Corporal." she hissed at him angrily.

He snarled at her.

She glared.

Octus was home when Lance pulled into the drive way. "Oh, great." Ilana huffed. "Now I have to lie for you, don't I?" she growled at him, her upper lip curling into a snarl. Their eyes met and suddenly she backed off. "God...Lance..." she whispered, before leaving the car and slamming the door, once again.

Lance sat in the car. His mind ran slowly. His feelings, what were they? He didn't know. Betrayal ran in his veins. Anger beat in his heart. But there was relief in his mind. "Fuck!" he snarled, punching the top of the wheel. The thing groaned under his strength but decided not to move too far out of place.

What was he supposed to do? A loss was the only thing he thought. A blank was the best thing he could draw. Moving things too fast for himself, thats the way he had always done things. Ilana was a princess, she did things at her own pace though. When he had reached his hand out to protect her, it had been the exact opposite of that. His head hurt, thinking about her. He had put her in a dangerous situation tonight. He knew that. He had broken a promise to her. A silent, bonding promise that they had made earlier that day.

A bonding promise.

And he had broken it.

Just like his father had done to him years earlier. He had sworn to never become anything like that, and now, he was becoming the reflection of the such man that had left him.

An angry roar escaped his lips and his stress was let out on the poor steering wheel that had decided to be in his way. When his dark eyes looked up into the rearview mirror of the car, his motions stopped. "Dad." he spoke. His voice felt disconnected from his own. He looked at the time of his car.

Two in the morning.

Unlike his father. He was still alive, still breathing. He could make up for what he had done to her tonight. He had not yet disappeared completly from Ilana's life. He was still here to protect her.

Slowly his body moved but he made his way out of the car. For a moment he looked up at the staring stars. The moon was now coming back into view.

He looked away from the sky, his dark eyes moving to the doors of the house.

"I'm coming princess." he promised silently.


End file.
